h20fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
H2O just add water ~ A 5th Mermaid
'Birth.... '' ' Kairi Taylor or Kai Taylor for short was born on a deserted island of the coast of costa rica. Her mother Izzy Gonzalas died the day after she had given birth to Kai. Also Kai's father had died the day before in a war. Kai was a orphan she had know one to turn to or talk to so when Kai was 9 she took her fathers boat and decided to move inland closer to the middle of costa rica. 'Kai As A Teen....' When Kai Turned 13 she was taken to her Aunt Jackie's home in Honolulu, Hawaii. Even though Aunt Jackie was not rich she lived in a nice house in a rich neighborhood. Aunt Jackie and Kai lived next door to Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton. The Hamilton's had a son he is 13 also his name is Brandon Hamilton. Aunt Jackie was so glad to see her the last time that Aunt Jackie Saw Kai was when she was born. Aunt Jackie thought Kai was Bueatiful but strange at the same time. Because of that Aunt Jackie decided to home school Kai. The Hamilton's were vey nice the invited Kai over everyday soon Kai had a tutor and he was Brandon Hamilton. Kai learned so many things with Aunt Jackie and Brandon. She realized that she had fell in LOVE with Brandon. One day when Kai went to get some eggs from the store she saw Brandon and they talked for a little while then Brandon asked her out. Kai said yes and then that was that. 'The Moon Pool' On the night of the date it was a full moon Kai thought that this would be the best date that she would ever go on because of the full moon. Kai's mom once told her that full moons were VERY special. Brandon decided that because both of them loved the sea he decided to go Scuba Diving. They found an underwater sea cave. When they looked above them they saw the cone of the volcano. When the full moon passed over the cone of the volcano the water in the cave bubbled Kai said that she felt that the water was calling her so she jumped in. and something strange happened..... She Grew a tail!!!!!!!!!! and then Kai and Brandon promised that they would never tell anyone their mermaid Secret. 'Parents....' When Kai was 20 her and Brandon were married and then moved to Australia there Kai became Pregnant and she gave Birth to a Bueatiful baby girl she and Brandon Named her Madison Hamilton or Madi Hamilton for short. When Kai and Brandon Moved to Australia they meet 4 other family's that moved from costa rica to Australia they were all going to give birth around the same day every child was a girl and every in every family the mother was a mermaid. Each girl wasn't born with a tail they were born nomally then the 5 girls... Madi Hamilton, Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert, Rikki Chadwick, and Bella Hartley became BFFs and went everywhere together. '5 Girls...' One night it was a full moon the 5 girls found a underwater cave that looked just like the one that Kai had become a mermaid in. The water started to bubble then the 5 girls jumped in. they instantly grew tails too!!!!!! They all meet there every day to realax. That is the tail of Madi Hamilton, Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert, Rikki Chadwick, and Bella Hartley.